1. Field
This application relates generally to optical apparatus and methods utilizing sensors, more particularly sensors operating in the reflection mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fiber-optic acoustic sensors have been extensively researched since their first emergence in the 1970s (see, e.g., J. H. Cole, R. L. Johnson, and P. G. Bhuta, “Fiber-optic detection of sound,” J. Acoust. Soc. Am. Vol. 62, 1136 (1977); J. A. Bucaro, H. D. Dardy, and E. F. Carome, “Fiber-optic hydrophone,” J. Acoust. Soc. Am. Vol. 62, 1302 (1977)), largely because of their multiple advantages over conventional acoustic sensors. These advantages include small size and weight, ability to operate in chemically and/or electrically harsh environments, ease of multiplexing large numbers of sensors together, and compatibility with fiber-optic networks for data transport and processing.
Various fiber optic sensor systems have been previously disclosed that provide acoustic pressure measurements based on the relative displacements of the two mirrors of a Fabry-Perot interferometric cavity. See, e.g., M. Yu et al., “Acoustic Measurements Using a Fiber Optic Sensor System,” J. Intelligent Mat'l Systems and Structures, vol. 14, pages 409-414 (July 2003); K. Totsu et al., “Ultra-Miniature Fiber-Optic Pressure Sensor Using White Light Interferometry,” J. Micromech. Microeng., vol. 15, pages 71-75 (2005); W. B. Spillman, Jr. et al., “Moving Fiber-Optic Hydrophone,” Optics Lett., vol. 5, no. 1, pages 30-31 (January 1980); K. Kardirvel et al., “Design and Characterization of MEMS Optical Microphone for Aeroacoustic Measurement,” 42nd AIAA Aerospace Sciences Meeting and Exhibit, 5-8 Jan. 2004, Reno, Nev.; J. A. Bucaro et al., “Miniature, High Performance, Low-Cost Fiber Optic Microphone,” J. Acoust. Soc. Am., vol. 118, no. 3, part 1, pages 1406-1413 (September 2005); T. K. Gangopadhyay et al., “Modeling and Analysis of an Extrinsic Fabry-Perot Interferometer Cavity,” Appl. Optics, vol. 44, no. 16, pages 312-3196 (1 Jun. 2005); and P. J. Kuzmenko, “Experimental Performance of a Miniature Fabry-Perot Fiber Optic Hydrophone,” Proceedings of 8th Optical Fiber Sensors Conference, Monterey, Calif., Jan. 29-31, 1992, pages 354-357.
By using optical apparatus or methods utilizing all-fiber sensors, it is possible to obtain information at a remote location. For example, high sensitivity, high dynamic range acoustic sensors can be multiplexed with these apparatus and by using these methods. Applications of apparatus and methods utilizing optical sensors include, but are not limited to, military sonar arrays, seismic surveying arrays, smart wells (monitoring down-hole environment), harbor and airport monitoring, anti-submarine warfare, and structural health management for aerospace vehicles. Apparatus and methods using fiber-optic sensors are advantageous over conventional sensor technologies. For example, they are electrically passive and immune to electromagnetic interference. They are lighter, cheaper, and smaller. They can also be integrated to existing telecommunications infrastructure for high speed data transfer. Moreover, it becomes possible to multiplex a large number of sensors with improved signal-to-noise ratio performance and improved noise figure performance compared to conventional technologies.